Talk:RP:The Blackout of 2 AE
I'm the redlinked freak...XD I still haven't created a bio. (Just as a reminder--small part for now, but most likely by the end of the month I'll be less busy and will be able to take a larger part.) --blue.insanity.child. 10:56PM, March 15th, 2009. (UTC) :It's fine. :D Just don't forget to add some units, too! [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 02:59, 16 March 2009 (UTC) they are forgetting it, only ones are the Canon Reconnoiter guys and my Locust squad. Ps. even though the Locust are gonna lose, do they all have to die or can they also just retreat?(not all, just 1 maybe.) another question, is it Urban Warfare, does it take place around the town or somewhere else.--Jurnag12 15:01, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :They don't all have to die, though many of them (particularly the nameless mooks I may throw in as the RP Master) probably will. Like I said - you want to kill somebody, you have to ask. Plenty of Marauders and Stranded are going to get the ax. :It is urban warfare, though some of it may take place on the outskirts of the town where there is more space. I'm working on a blueprint of Pithodi's layout as an aid, but it's kind of slow going since I'm not entirely sure of what'll need to be there. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 16:42, 18 March 2009 (UTC) nameless mooks? perfect, bloods gonna flow.--screw you guys! I'm goin' home! 20:52, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Indeedy. :D Nice South Park reference there, by the way. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 21:42, 18 March 2009 (UTC) thanks, still figuring out how to do the same thing as you, first the name then the Sig. is that a reference to Frasier, by the way?--Jurnag12-screw you guys! I'm goin' home! 21:41, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Nope. Animaniacs. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 22:52, 19 March 2009 (UTC) oh yeah, Yakko. *slaps forehead* HELLOOOOOOOOOOO NURSE!--Jurnag12-screw you guys! I'm goin' home! 18:02, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :"Dot, I appoint you Minister of Girly Things That I Don't Understand." "That covers a lot of ground." XD Best show ever. I miss them so much. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 18:38, 20 March 2009 (UTC) heh, at that point I'm lucky, I live in Europe and here they just started syndicating the thing half a year ago. not that it'll last long at our rate of braodcasting, If I'm right they broadcast an episode per week in the US? one per night here. still like the original English version more, but it sounds like they thaught Yakko's voice actor Dutch, almost the same.--Jurnag12-screw you guys! I'm goin' home! 22:08, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :I dunno. All I know is Wakko's voice was modeled off of Ringo Starr and that the Animaniacs is way better when you watch it as a teenager or older. :P [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 01:35, 21 March 2009 (UTC) is it me, or is no one paying attention to the RP's anymore? :(shrugs) No one's ever really paid attention to the RPs. We have about 16 active users. Nothing much is going to happen until we get at least double that. We've been trying to leech off Gearspedia's traffic, and I've been advertising Gears Fanon and the RPs where I'm active, but there's not a large Gears fan community like with Halo - at least, not one that's interested in fanon. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 19:48, 27 March 2009 (UTC) new people! with actual characters! and another Locust! :I know!!! [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 10:28, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I do hope that this RP doesn't die I made two characters I am quite attached to specially for this RP! --SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 22:10, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :It can't die if it hasn't gotten started. >:D You wait. We'll get people. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 22:27, 30 March 2009 (UTC) You say we only need 8 people participating (Excluding you) to start? We're close --SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 23:15, 30 March 2009 (UTC) 3 more RPers to go... COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!! I can't wait for this to get rolling. I even ended up writing up a little more history for my characters whilst waiting. *wakes up* huh? what's up? Oh my GAWD YES! FINALLY! WE HAZ VIII MEMBERZ! LET'S GET THIS ROLLING BABY! :Uh... it's seven. You can't count me. :P [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 04:05, 26 April 2009 (UTC) and how come you cant participate?--Jurnag12-screw you guys! I'm goin' home! 13:21, 27 April 2009 (UTC) No no, she is participating, only she is not included in the eight participants needed. One more member grr. May I suggest we start anyway, and allow for others to join later? I'm itchin to get started well I'm certainly in for that, I'm itching to start like I have RP-Herpes. don't think too much of that comment--Jurnag12-screw you guys! I'm goin' home! 20:45, 27 April 2009 (UTC) That image now sticks in my mind. As much as I love to think of what a fanfiction with STDs would be like, lets move on: Do we need to finish all of our characters BEFORE the beginning of the RP? SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 20:49, 27 April 2009 (UTC) No, just make sure there name is up. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 15:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I'm fine then. Just waiting for the others... waiting... SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 15:51, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Hey, guys. I promise I'll get to it soon. I need to finish my people and flesh out the intro, so if it's just seven plus me, then whatever. I apologize for my deadness. Also, make no mistake - I'm still currently grounded. I'm home alone, so yay sneakiness? Anyway, I'll try to get the intro up ASAP. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 21:49, 28 April 2009 (UTC) God damn you've been grounded for a long time! What did you do??? SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 21:52, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :To clarify: I am indefinitely banned from the computer. (shrugs) [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 21:58, 28 April 2009 (UTC) 9 MEMBERS Including, Tori, we have reached 9 participants!!! Roll on the rollplay! SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 22:02, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :I'll get to it as soon as possible. Working out the details right now. :) [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 01:50, 2 May 2009 (UTC) wait, Screennameless, you said you could throw in nameless mooks to be slaughtered, but since you are in control of Stranded and Marauder character(s), can you throw in Locust soldiers too or is someone going to be appointed as the Locust 'leader'?--Jurnag12-screw you guys! I'm goin' home! 12:08, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :I was going to pose the role of a Dungeon Master when throwing in random Mooks. It would be unrelated to my own characters. Basically, I would randomly inject a situation directed at a person, and that person would have to immediately drop/resolve what they were previously doing to combat the new threat. Like: ::''SuicidalSkydiver: Kryll swoop down on your position from over the rooftops!'' :And Sky would go: ::"Oh shit!" Rick screamed as kryll began to stream through the sky. ::Psycho snorted. "Big deal! Let's blast 'em!" ::Quivering, Torch scampered to the nearest light source. He waved his flashlight hysterically at the swarm. "Take that, you freak!" he gasped as a few kryll shrieked and darted away. :Etc. Etc. Other examples: ::''Jurnag12: You are joined by an extra squad of Locust soldiers.'' ::''ODST Joshie: The ground is shaking! It's an emergence hole!'' ::''Stolen Syn: There's an injured Stranded lying in the road! He's still breathing!'' ::''Sokayo: You find some ammo and a first aid kit somebody dropped.'' ::''BananaMuffin: The lights in your location are flickering!'' ::''Liberator: A crowd of armed Stranded burst from what you thought was a deserted building. They are terrified and lack training, but they're still taking potshots at you, and they have a number advantage.'' :So not all of your "random encounters" will be bad. Basically, it's just to prod you in a new direction if you're sitting too long or unsure of what to do next. :[[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 22:06, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Yay!!! Elaboration on my characters!!! I can't wait for this to get rolling though. Do we have a specific date? SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 22:12, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I wish. I can promise, promise, the map will be up tomorrow. You can hold me to that. :(If I don't work from a map, soon I'll have eight buildings that are somehow all next to each other at the same time, and that totally defies physics and stuff.) :[[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 22:15, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hehe found the talk page, hiya, just here to ask if my characters are ok. I tried to move them away from 'evil monster' and more 'fighting for survival'. They are beefed up a bit with some custom weapons, and indeed most them has some form of inherent skill, but this was just reinforce their uniqueness compared to your every day Locust. Please say if the are too godly, as this may be, I tried to more or less make a Locust version of Delta squad (in terms of skill, service time, etc). OH and lastly if possible, could most other Locust forces be hostile towards them (read the files on them, you'll find out)? That way you could treat them more or less like a Marauder in ways of random fighting events. Liberator MK II 02:18, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I like them. Just be careful not to have them be too awesome or anything. :P [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 00:30, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ah, so it's gonna be some kind of D&D kind of RP, awesome. *commands new squad of Drones to take point* BTW it's tomorrow, where's the map? just joking, take you timeJurnag12-screw you guys! I'm goin' home! 16:29, 9 May 2009 (UTC) <_< Don't rush anyone. :P ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 16:36, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh my God, guys, I am so sorry. When I said tomorrow I meant Sunday. Tonight is my junior prom. O.O Way to screw up, me. Josh, Sky, I'm sorry I haven't gotten on instant messenger to sort things out, either; this is a testing week in my school and I've been busy. :God, I suck at this. XD [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 21:04, 9 May 2009 (UTC) wait, what? sunday? F*CKB*LLS*SS! I've no internet the next week due to being in Portugal (school exchange) any possibility of me having a later entry in the battle?--Jurnag12-screw you guys! I'm goin' home! 21:26, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Dun worry Jurnag, it's not starting till this Tuesday (May 12, 2009) so you're covered. woot, lets get this party started! >:D Stolen Syn 13:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) This is gonna be so damn awesome! Roll on tuesday!!! P.s: hope you enjoy the prom, and good luck with the tests. Sometimes other things need to take priority. SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 20:31, 11 May 2009 (UTC) well, greetz from Portugal here, I´m here till next sunday late at night, but I haz internetz! let´s roll is it godmodding to have armor decorated with fluoroscent plants from the Hollow against the Kryll? it´s technically possible, unlike the GodModding Chuck Norris example :Lights on armor are perfectly acceptable. Gears have lights on their armor. They'd need to be pretty bright lights to fully repel the Kryll though, so I expect you to still rely mostly on your flashlights and the emergency lights like everyone else. :P [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 20:13, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Plus there's my character Tom 'Torch' Burch, who is essentially a walking flashlight SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 20:26, 12 May 2009 (UTC) oh and Liberator, I can make my guys partially hostile too yours, but I´m not gonna shoot you on sight, cuz hey, once a Locust, always a Locust, although you have to watch out with Dorihv´s temper.Jurnag12-screw you guys! I'm goin' home! 12:00, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Yo, Jurnag! Where are you after post 4 so I can mark it on my copy of the map? It's so I can keep track of who'll run into who and how quickly people are moving/need to move. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 20:27, 14 May 2009 (UTC) sorry, still in Portugal so I have a very irregular internet time, but my guys were approaching from the east side of the town (outside the walls) and nearing walls, 100 metres or something away, too encroach the gates from there AND SMASH THEM DOWN TO DESTROY THESE OO-MANS! heh, just joking, I´ll hold on to the Humans win rule. Is It Cold In Here? Sup, Just wanted to make sure that Pithodi was snow covered like Bigtown and New Hope. Cos I have no idea. HAPPY RP'ing --Liberator MK II 22:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Neither Pithodi nor Big Town was snow covered. New Hope was totally snow covered though. :For serious, though, Pithodi and Big Town are kind of in an area where they get all four seasons equally. Unless there are more seasons on Sera... we'll assume there are four. XD :[[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 01:35, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Thx Heaps for clearin that up Liberator MK II 05:38, 15 May 2009 (UTC) lolz? where are the posts? last one in the RP was on friday! yes, I have no patience HOLY CRAP This is shaping up to be locust-dominated. I hope Deacon can take the heat lulz. Deacon can take it, it's the stranded that i'm worried about (mostly Ross and Gabs cuz they're so young) Stolen Syn 22:30, 23 May 2009 (UTC) My Objective This is actually directed towards Screennameless. Part of my mens back story that I'm developing is being almost perpetually searching for unique and powerful weapons. My idea for this is that before, and during the Locust Wars, a company that designs and manuafactures weapons for high-profile, big spending individuals. These are sent in electronically locked safes, almost impenetrable, with who knows what kind of death causing weapons inside. Some of them was found, pre-opened (never sealed really) by Grilgar in Fort Mitcham. These give off a constant signal (kind of like mail insurance really lol) for recovery when lost. The code has been discovered by Torvaan and Grilgar, whom has convince their squad to go on a crusade to find these mad-cap, head-rending, limb-wrenching guns! My question is that could one of these be contained in the salvage shop of Pithodi(With would be the source of the signal I mention)? With the box moved there for further examination or something, found on a scavenger mission. Hope You Agree. --Liberator MK II 13:10, 30 May 2009 (UTC)